Amor incondicional
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: House estaba equivocado al respecto, lo que nunca sabría es que él mismo probaría lo contrario. Hilson friendship. Drama.


**N.A.:** La idea para esta fic se me ocurrió luego de ver _Son of a Coma Guy _que es uno de mis episodios favoritas(la razón es obvia). Poco a poco la idea comenzó a tomar forma y luego no pude resistirlo y lo escribí.

Acá tienen el resultado...

* * *

.

.

**Amor incondicional**

.

.

.

Wilson se despertó. La luz lo cegaba a través de los ojos entreabiertos, todo se veía borroso. A medida que las cosas comenzaron a aclararse y el cuarto dejó de dar vueltas en su mente, recordó vagamente lo sucedido. Miró alrededor en la habitación del hospital, y encontró a Cuddy sentada a un costado de la camilla.

-Wilson…-susurró esta al verlo despierto-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí-contestó el oncólogo, la cabeza ya se le estaba despejando, miró una última vez a su alrededor confundido-. ¿Dónde está House?-preguntó.

El rostro de la directora del hospital se crispó. Los ojos se le humedecieron. Lentamente, levantó una de sus manos que sujetaba un sobre. Wilson lo observó aún confundido, pero con las ideas comenzando a hilarse en su mente. Llevaba su nombre, con una caligrafía inconfundible. La tomó con manos temblorosas, presintiendo algo negro. Abrió el sobre y extrajo una hoja, repleta de esa letra tan familiar, y comenzó a leer.

.

_Querido Wilson:_

_Cuando estés leyendo esta carta probablemente estés confundido, preguntándote porque no estoy allí en persona. Y en vez, te estoy hablando a través de esta carta. No es que no quiera estar allí contigo, celebrando el que por fin comiences a recuperarte; sino que ya no podré estar nunca más allí a tu lado haciéndote compañía._

_Me acuerdo que una vez discutíamos acerca de si existía o no el amor incondicional. No quise aceptarlo y lo negué aún cuando el del estado vegetativo se suicidó para darle el corazón a su hijo. Pero resulta ser que tenías razón. En todo._

_Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. Pero todo lo que hice es por ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, y sencillamente, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti a mi lado. Y es por eso que hice lo que hice. Mientras hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para salvarte, sin importar que fuera lo haría._

_El comité de transplantes no te consideraba por el daño al resto de los órganos, sin embargo, aún tenías posibilidades mientras consiguieras un nuevo corazón. Y ya no quedaban otra opción, por eso en este momento es mi corazón el que late en tu pecho. _

_Aún te queda un largo camino por delante, debes conseguir que tu cuerpo no entre rechazo y debes dejar que el resto de tus órganos sanen. Déjame pedirte una única cosa. No te des por vencido, lucha por sobrevivir. Porque la idea de un mundo sin ti, sin importar de donde este yo, me es insoportable. Y si también tienes razón en esto, entonces quizás un día nos encontremos de vuelta._

_Hasta ahora tenías razón en lo demás. Siempre he estado oculto detrás de la máscara del Vicodin o fuera cual fuera el caso médico del momento. Simulaba que nada me importaba, cuando en realidad, tú eras lo más importante para mí. Me hubiera gustado despedirme en persona y decirte cara a cara que te quiero. Pero no podía. Si te lo decía te hubieras negado y eso es algo que simplemente no podía permitirme. Y sinceramente dudo que hubiera tenido la fortaleza necesaria para no quebrarme allí mismo._

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte que jamás te he dicho. Sin embargo, en este momento no encuentro el modo de ponerlos en palabras. Extrañaré el tenerte siempre a mi lado sin importar lo que pase, quizás robarte la comida, o simplemente quedarnos en la noche, tirados en el sillón de la sala de estar mirando alguna película. Pero soy incapaz de siquiera pensar que nunca más vería tu rostro crispado tratando de entender mi conducta, o la mirada que pones cuando comprendes algo, o la manera tan femenina que tienes de posarte con tus manos en las caderas o tu obsesiva preocupación por tu aspecto._

_Por favor, perdóname. Créeme cuando te digo que lo último que quiero es lastimarte. Odio el hecho de pensar que mientras estés leyendo esto, lágrimas rueden por tu rostro y el dolor que te estoy infligiendo en este momento. Me gustaría poder hacerte reír una última vez para ayudarte a dejar este trago amargo. Pero no es posible._

_Ahora comprendo mejor qué es lo que impulso a aquel hombre a ceder su corazón a su hijo, la misma razón por la cual yo lo estoy haciendo ahora._

_Eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener, y uno mucho mejor sin duda del que yo podría merecerme. Quizás con esto, consiga levemente hacer algo lo suficientemente digno por todos estos años de amistad que me brindaste. _

_Sólo prométeme que seguirás adelante pase lo que pase. _

_Te amo._

_Gregory House._

_.  
_

Wilson apretó la carta contra su pecho, donde debajo latía el corazón de su mejor amigo, ahora dentro de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas habían marcado un camino por su rostro, por el cual descendían veloces. Quiso no llorar para hacer honor a la memoria de su amigo, pero no pudo. Su corazón estaba doblado en la agonía, pero mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, una extraña calma comenzó a invadirlo. Comprendió que el verdadero modo de agradecerle lo que había hecho era continuar con su vida y realizar el mayor esfuerzo para ser feliz.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Aunque al principio le costaba y la tristeza se había vuelto su eterna compañera. Pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y encontró motivos para sonreír de vuelta. Tuvo varios amigos, tanto los viejos que seguían a su lado, como Cuddy e incluso nuevos. Sin embargo ninguno fue para él como House lo había sido. A pesar de llevar una vida tan corriente y plena siempre lo acompañaba el vacío de un amigo que ya no estaba.

Y cuando el dolor se volvía tan grande que le costaba respirar, algo sucedía que lo calmaba. Ya sea que el viento susurraba con una voz familiar, diciéndole al oído palabras de consuelo. O mientras caminaba se cruzaba con alguien que poseía unos ojos de ese color azul intenso que conocía tan bien. Y su corazón se reconfortaba, dándole las fuerzas para seguir adelante un día más.

Y de cuando en cuando, en momentos en que ya ni siquiera las palabras del viento le eran suficientes, re leía la carta y se concentraba en el mensaje que transmitía. Porque su mejor amigo lo había amado y había podido gozar con él fabulosos años de amistad. Quizás no se lo había demostrado a lo largo del tiempo, pero al final lo había hecho. Una prueba irrefutable de amor incondicional, aunque ninguno había podido prever las condiciones. Los dos habían tenido razón. Porque ninguno pudo saber lo que iba a pasar y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el amor siguió allí, incondicional.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Al principio, no sabía bien como comenzar o si quiera que narrar, ya que suponía que si lo narraba desde un punto de vista general no me saldría tan bien y el drama quedaría malgastado. Luego tuve la idea de la carta, pero entonces no sabía si hacer sólo la carta o no, pero la carta sola sería muy pobre y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de este triste Wilson. Finalmente, despues de escribir dos veces el final, ese fue el resultado.

Aun cuando House pudo haber quedado muy OoC consideremos que esta despidiendose de su mejor amigo para siempre, así que...

Y también esto puede estar considerado como quieran sólo amistad, romance o una mezcla de las dos (personalmente me inclino por la última)

Y creo que es obvio, en que partes _Son of a Coma Guy_ fue la inspiración principal...

Ojalá que los haya conmovido, yo en un momento me emocionñe mientras escribía... Si conseguí tocar su corazón entonces todo habrá válido la pena!

Comenten!! XP


End file.
